1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus, and more particularly to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
Demands for high-speed electronic systems have led to many advances in synchronous semiconductor integrated circuits using high-frequency clocks.
Further, demands for mobile electronic systems have led to many advances in highly integrated semiconductor devices.
To provide highly integrated semiconductor devices, manufacturers in the semiconductor industry have continually increased packaging density, which has led to the development of three-dimensional package. As the number of stacked semiconductor dies in the three-dimensional package increases, and as the widths of signal lines decrease, the signal load may increase.
A three-dimensional package having a plurality of stacked semiconductor dies may have an interconnection line having a narrow width and long length, which may cause the signal load at the interconnection line to increase.
As a result, the semiconductor integrated circuits may not output signals synchronized with the high-frequency clocks at predetermined times.